This invention relates to motor vehicle disc brakes and is particularly concerned with disc brakes of the floating or sliding caliper type.
In so-called floating caliper disc brakes, the caliper is usually mounted on the yoke or anchor plate in such a manner that it can slide in a direction parallel to the axis of the brake rotor which it straddles. In a known brake, the caliper is provided with a pin at each end which pins pass through corresponding holes in the yoke or anchor plate and thereby serve to secure the caliper to the anchor plate. The pins are located outside the periphery of the brake rotor and, since the caliper must be located within the dished portion of the road wheel of a vehicle fitted with these disc brakes, the pins thereby restrict the diameter of the brake rotor. This means that the size of the brake pads is also restricted to a certain degree.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a floating caliper disc brake which avoids having to use a relatively small diameter brake rotor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disc brake in which the caliper need be only partially disassembled from the anchor plate to permit the ready removal and replacement of the brake pads.